Highly effective neutralizing antibodies could have utility in the prevention or treatment of infection from HIV-1, malaria, and other human pathogens. Much of our work with HIV-1-neutralizing antibodies has focused on identifying, characterizing and in many case improving naturally elicited antibodies. Improved antibodies include versions of CD4-binding site-directed antibodies capable of neutralizing over 95% of HIV. Recently, we developed alterations of CD4-binding site antibodies which have increased potency and reduced polyreactivity. Other CD4-binding site antibodies are being manufactured and assessed clinically. We are also working collaboratively to identify broadly neutralizing antibodies against other highly diverse human pathogens; specifically we have also analyzed vaccinees for antibodies with broad blockade against norovirus activity and for antibodies with broadly neutralizing activity against influenza A virus, with . Thus our antibody-related work involves understanding and improving antibodies, as possible therapeutic agents against HIV-1 and other human pathogens.